club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu
|room = Dojo, Ninja Hideout |since = August 14, 2017 (first release) December 27, 2017 (re-release) |closed = September 25, 2017 (to fix bugs and glitches) Still open }} Card-Jitsu is a card game which is located in the Dojo. It was released on August 14, 2017. It was removed on September 25, 2017 for bug fixing, but it later returned on December 27, 2017. To get there, players need to go to the Dojo Courtyard and enter through the double doors. Belts can be earned by winning matches Gameplay Card-Jitsu is a card game in which players play against other penguins. Each turn, the player picks a card from a deck of 5 randomly drawn cards. Each card is has its own point value and an element. *Fire beats Snow . *Snow beats Water . *Water beats Fire . *If same element, highest number wins. *If same element and same number, it is a tie. *You have to get different color of each element or three different colors of the same element to win the game. *Power Cards have special animations. **They are also supposed to have special effects e.g. a player can't use a specific element for a round. However, these do not work. Rewards You cannot earn coins while playing this game, but after playing a certain number of games, players are rewarded with a belt. Belts go up in tiers going from white to black. When they reach black, they must fight Sensei and earn their mask which grants players access to the Ninja Hideout. Cards can be earned through limited use codes. White Ninja Belt icon.png|The White Ninja Belt Yellow Ninja Belt icon.png|The Yellow Ninja Belt Orange Ninja Belt icon.png|The Orange Ninja Belt Green Ninja Belt icon.png|The Green Ninja Belt Blue Ninja Belt icon.png|The Blue Ninja Belt Red Ninja Belt icon.png|The Red Ninja Belt Purple Ninja Belt icon.png|The Purple Ninja Belt Brown Ninja Belt icon.png|The Brown Ninja Belt Black Ninja Belt icon.png|The Black Ninja Belt Ninja Mask icon.png|The Ninja Mask Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Trivia *There is a teaser that says "Stay ready. Look to the mountains, the elements are coming." *It could be played for around an hour during the Open Beta Party, but it was heavily glitched and things would freeze. The game was then shut down temporarily as things could be ironed out. *From July 26, 2017 until August 2, 2017, you could spot some penguins coming from behind the Pizza Parlor in the Plaza. You could also see one coming from behind the Gift Shop in the Town. These are predicted to be ninjas, meaning this was done to tease Card-Jitsu. From August 2, 2017, you can see ninjas through the windows of the Dojo. *Card-Jitsu was originally meant to be released on August 11, 2017. But was delayed due to server fixes. It was delayed even further on August 12, 2017, as more bugs were found that prevented the team from releasing the minigame. *The player will always lose against Sensei until they get their black belt. *There was going to be an update for the game which included a leaderboard, but it was cancelled. It is unknown if it will ever come.https://twitter.com/HagridCP/status/969036289180921857 *Some time around April 2019, so many people showed up at the Dojo that starting a match would usually show the screen saying "Lost connection." Glitches *Sometimes you'll go up against an orange penguin with a slightly off color Orange Ninja Belt named "undefined". **Sometimes even, both players are orange, have an off color Orange Ninja Belt and no deck of cards. *Sometimes the card that you pick will remain on the screen and won't go away. It'll either appear hidden, transparent, or normal. *Sometimes if you click a mat with someone on it, you'll sit on top of them which causes the game not to load. *Sometimes the cards do not load all the way only having the number but not the picture. Gallery Gameplay penguinglitch.png|Orange penguin with off color Orange Ninja Belt Card-Jitsu-Tie.png|A tie in Card-Jitsu Ninja sightings Ninja sighting at Town.png|Ninja seen at the Town Ninja sightings at Plaza.png|Ninjas seen at the Plaza Ninjas at Dojo.png|Ninjas seen at the Dojo Polaroids Card Jitsu Polaroid 1.png Card Jitsu Polaroid 2.png Card Jitsu Polaroid 3.png Other Card Jitsu Leaderbaord.jpg|Cancelled leaderboard idea Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Card-Jitsu Teaser Club Penguin Rewritten Footfalls Club Penguin Rewritten The Countdown See also *Card-Jitsu Cards *List of Card-Jitsu Cards *List of Card-Jitsu Power Cards *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water References Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Card-Jitsu